Glee: Trouble makers
by Piratequeen0
Summary: Kurt's Cousin is staying with him while her parents go through divorce and because she got kicked out of her last school what he's worried about is all hell breaking loose with her around especially when her and Puck get close Possible Puck/oc
1. meet coach

**Glee: new girl**

**Chapter one**

Hope had short blonde uneven hair with several streaks of blue and pink mixed in there her hair reached her shoulders she had bright blue almond shaped eyes she wore black eye-shadow her skin was pale and tall about six feet she had sort of an hour glass figure she wore a large black T-shirt with a bright pink tank-top underneath you could see the strap as the T-shirt hung off of one of her shoulders she wore tight blue jeans that had tears all over them she smiled at herself in the mirror and picked up her things before going to her cousin's room to wake him up she jumped on his bed so she was sitting on his legs.  
>"Hope get off of me please" Kurt muttered half-awake why was his cousin such an early bird? Hope smiled at him<br>"Come on I'm almost done getting ready for the day and you and Finn aren't even up yet" she said to him Kurt opened one eye and looked at her, Hope was going through some problems right now her parents were getting divorced and she had gotten kicked out of her old school for fighting not like Girly slap fight, claw your eyes out like punch your face in fighting she had fought this last guy because he had been sexually harassing her friend and the teachers hadn't done anything about it so Hope had taken matters into her own hands she was very protective of the people she cared about and that's what made her and Kurt so close she was a good person at heart but she had her mischievous and protective side as well all in all her heart was in the right place but she was a glutton for trouble. Hope was related to Kurt more than she was to Finn Hope was related through Kurt's biological mother's sister.  
>Kurt sighed and sat up looking at her Kurt had promised his aunt that he would try and keep her out of trouble and he knew that was going to be hard especially with Coach Sylvester Hope had some pretty bad habits of speaking her mind which meant she talked off to teachers if she thought something was ridiculous she wasn't going to hesitate to say so and then tell them her perfectly honest opinion which usually wouldn't be considered bad until you realized she said it in one of the rudest ways possible.<p>

"I will get up if you get off of my legs and go wake Finn up"  
>"If I come back and you're in bed still I'm going to jump on you" Hope said before sliding off of the bed and going to Finn's room Kurt sighed getting up knowing she would literally do so Kurt went through his daily routine he was wondering what this week's lesson of glee club would be he also wondered if Mr. Schue would allow Hope to start if he could talk her into joining Hope had a great voice although he was worried that Rachel would be rivaled with her Kurt didn't mind because they were related but after Rachel's stunt with the crack house…..Kurt wasn't sure about this anymore but if he didn't Finn would knowing Hope was a misfit in her own special way another thing the two brothers had worried about was Noah, Kurt knew that both of them being gluttons for trouble would have a good affect and a great chance of them being friends Kurt and Finn had agreed that if Hope had a prayer in this school they'd have to keep her away from him which wouldn't be an issue with Lauren around.<p>

Kurt finished his morning routine and went to see how Hope was doing getting Finn up he walked to the room and noticed that Hope was on the floor and Finn was still in bed  
>"What happened?" Kurt asked<br>"I jumped on him and he threw me off of him" Hope said sighing  
>"SO you didn't get up?"<br>"I'm trying to think of how to get him up"  
>"Finn Rachel is at the door she wants to talk to you" Kurt said Finn jumped up a bit and looked around<br>"I'll try that tomorrow" Hope said Finn glared realizing they were joking he went to put his head down but Hope stole his pillow and hit him with it  
>"Get up lazy" she said Finn sighed as Hope skipped out taking his pillow with her Finn looked at Kurt<br>"You didn't say she was a morning person and what are you going to do when she meets Karofsky?" Finn asked Kurt hadn't thought of that Hope had even said she was going to flip if she ran into him even though he had "apologized" to him Kurt sighed  
>"Hope they don't meet any time soon" Kurt said simply before walking out so Finn could get up he went to the bathroom and Hope was putting on some light pink lip gloss which was new to him<br>"Sense when do you wear so much Make up?" Kurt asked her leaning on the door way  
>"Sense I realized that I have to look somewhat like a girl besides I want to make a decent impression on the school"<br>"You want to make a good impression"  
>"Decent you know I'm going to kick some serious ass eventually so may as well let them get the impression I'm sweet" Hope said shrugging putting her lip ring in it was just a little silver bead Kurt looked away as she took care of her piercings three in each ear, one on her lip and one on the side of her nose to match the one on her lip<br>"Why did you do that to yourself you look better without all of that stuff" Kurt said  
>"I like it and I don't wear it all the time" Hope said simply Kurt sighed and went to go get breakfast Hope followed being done so Finn could use the bathroom<br>Burt was awake and reading the paper  
>"Morning" the two greeted<br>"Where's Finn?"  
>"Taking a shower I take a long time"<br>"With all those piercings it wouldn't take so long if you didn't have them" Kurt said Hope pushed him a little in a playful way to tell him to shut up they sat down and ate their breakfast Finn joining them not much longer later  
>"Finn think you can drive them today?" Burt asked "I gotta be to work early"<br>"As long as Hope promises to be somewhat quiet and doesn't kick my seat" Finn said Hope shrugged a little  
>"Only if I think you're falling asleep" Hope said Finn sighed that was the best he was going to get from her when the time came the three piled into the car and off they went<br>"So Hope do you know what you're going to do for classes?" Finn asked Hope understood what he was trying to suggest and rolled her eyes a little  
>"Not Glee"<br>"We are going to get you into Glee club if it kills us" Kurt told her turning in his seat to look at her Hope sighed why were they so stubborn with this?  
>"I'll make funeral arrangements and inform everyone for you" Hope said to them taking a sip of the water she had grabbed before she left Kurt rolled his eyes before turning back to face the front when they pulled up to the school the two led Hope to the office where she got her schedule which she was informed would be changed depending on what she signed up for they headed into the halls only to run into Sylvester<br>"Hello boys recruiting for glee club?" she asked looking at Hope  
>"They want me to join but I'm refusing their offer I'm Hope Kurt's cousin" Hope explained that seemed to surprise Sue<br>"Technically she isn't related to Finn because she's on my mother's side" Kurt explained Sue nodded  
>"Alright then perhaps your more into the cheerios then"<br>"I'm not a fan of cheerleading I'd rather be playing the game then watching it" Hope said  
>"That doesn't mean she'll sign up for football either" Kurt informed coach Sylvester before taking Hope to her locker<br>"You don't want to mess with Coach Sylvester she's got a heart of Evil and is trying to destroy Glee club" Finn warned her as Hope opened her locker and began placing things inside of it  
>"Hmm I'll make note of that" Hope said nodding before looking at her schedule again Kurt got an idea<br>"Hope will you do me one favor?" Kurt asked Hope looked at him curious as to what he would request  
>"Just sit in on the glee club's first period meeting if you don't like it then you don't have to join" Kurt said to her he had a plan and nothing she did was going to stop him from turning her into a Gleek.<p> 


	2. Gives you hell

**Forgot to put this last time WARNING: I DO NOT OWN GLEE JUST HOPE**

**I ALSO DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS HERE **

"Alright class I would like to welcome you back from your weekend and I would also like to introduce a new student to the school Hope" Mr. Schue said pointing to her Hope raised her hand in greeting to show the others where she was which was right in between Kurt and Finn  
>"She's going to sit in on our class today to decide if she wants to join glee club or not" Mr. Schue said Rachel smiled<br>"So Hope what do you think of McKinley so far?"  
>"Your gym teacher bugs me and it's a hell of a lot different from my old school" Hope said Mr. Schue looked at Kurt<br>"She already met Coach Sylvester?"  
>"Yeah" Kurt said<br>"Alright so this week I guess we'll work with…"  
>"Actually Mr. Schue if you wouldn't mind I want to try and get Hope to join and I bet she would love to sing a song for the group as sort of a pre try out" Kurt said causing his poor cousin to jump she shook her head<br>"No, no absolutely not Kurt Hommel you so did not set me up!"  
>"I think he did" Puck said laughing a little<br>"I'll kill you later" Hope muttered  
>"That's a pretty big threat" Rachel said Hope kind of realized no one mentioned it<br>"Rachel their cousins on his mom's side of the family" Finn said simply "She doesn't mean it"  
>"Come on Hope sing something for us you've got a beautiful voice" Kurt said getting off the subject<br>"You don't have to be shy Hope"  
>"I don't think she is with looking like a human pin cushion" Santana said Hope closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking like Santana<br>"Excuse me?"  
>"Well maybe you have so many holes in your face to hide your horrible singing" Santana said Hope was pissed now and Kurt could see that<br>"Hope not on the first day" Kurt warned her Hope stood up and marched up in front of the others going through her back pack for sheet music she had been in her school's chorus last year so she got in the habit of carrying around songs she liked to sing she handed it to the band before standing looking right at Santana

"Ok Hope what do you want to sing?" Mr. Schue asked her Hope smiled a little bit  
>"Oh Nothing really" She said<p>

"_I wake up every evening_

_With a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place._

_And you're still probably working_

_At a 9 to 5 pace_

_I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_Now where's your picket fence love_

_And where's that shiny car_

_Did it ever get you far?_

_You never seem so tense, love_

_Never seen you fall so hard_

_Do you know where you are?_

_Truth be told I miss you_

_Truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_[Gives You Hell Lyrics on .com/]_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_

_Where did it all go wrong?_

_But the list goes on and on_

_Truth be told I miss you_

_Truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

_Now you'll never see_

_What you've done to me_

_You can take back your memories_

_They're no good to me_

_And here's all your lies_

_If you look me in the eyes_

_With the sad, sad look_

_That you wear so well_

_When you see my face_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

_When you see my face_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)_

_When you walk my way_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)_

_When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell_

_And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell_

_You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell"_

Hope finished the whole time singing straight at Santana before smiling  
>"Trust me I'm going to give you hell for that last comment" Hope said taking her seat everyone applauded the others kind of laughed quietly to themselves at the rather annoyed face Santana was giving Hope who smiled a little<br>"Wow that was great Hope" Mr. Schue said smiling a little (I DO NOT OWN THAT SONG BY THE WAY)

"Yeah why don't you want to join glee club?" Brittney asked  
>"Because Kurt won't stop bugging me first off and I tried my old school's chorus and I got suspended at the end of the year because of it"<br>"Why?" Mr. Schue asked  
>"The teacher hated me and pissed me off so much that I keyed his car" Hope said shrugging a little<br>"Not only was I suspended I got arrested as well" Hope explained simply shrugging  
>"Looks like you got some competition Puck" Artie joked with her Puck shook his head<br>"Nah I've been arrested a few times"  
>"So has she mostly for fights and not your usual girl fights" Finn said simply sighing<br>"Moving on from my criminal record please" Hope said rolling her eyes a little Mr. Schue nodded when the class ended they all left and Hope smacked Kurt upside the back of his head  
>"Ow!"<br>"That's for putting me on the spot and making your little friend go total bitch mode on me" Hope told him Finn smirked a little  
>"Well you did go bitch mode right back"<br>"Do you want to get bitch slapped?" Hope asked him Finn rolled his eyes a little thinking that she wouldn't but just in case he kept his trap shut  
>"Come on Hope you can't be that mad at me you know you loved it" Kurt told her Hope sighed she always hated admitting he was right but wait why was she going to admit anything out loud? Hope rolled her eyes a little and just kept walking going to her next class after missing her first for glee club Finn looked at Kurt<br>"So what's your next plan?" Finn asked him Kurt shrugged  
>"I was thinking getting Puckerman to forge her signature on the glee sign up form so she gets her schedule changed to first period glee club" Kurt said smiling Finn shook his head<br>"She's going to kill you Kurt" Finn warned him Kurt shrugged a little  
>"She'll thank me later"<br>"I'd like to see that but my guess is the first step would have to be getting her to admit she liked getting back up and singing" Finn said Kurt nodded trying to think of how he was going to pull that off he figured he was going to need a lot of help


End file.
